


Luck o' the Irish

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 100 word chapters, Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Slash, St. Patrick's Day, alternate universe-twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Emmett owns the most popular Irish Pub on Chicago's SouthSide & dates the most beautiful women in town. There's a four leaf clover in his pocket and a horseshoe over his door, but he doesn't believe in fae–until their King arrives to enchant him again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago, there was a fun group on Facebook that set up monthly Drabble contests. Every now and again, they issued an impromptu challenge, with only a week to complete and then post the entire story in a day. Each chapter was required to be exactly 100 words long.
> 
> This piece was based on the prompt "Lucky" and was originally posted on fanfiction.net in March of 2012. It has been edited from its original version to convert it from first to third person. 
> 
> This is slash – that means sexy boys will be doing sexy things to other sexy boys. Don't like — Leave. Not over 18 – click the little red X and come back when you are. Stephenie Meyer created them; I create scenarios that put them in bed together. This is not beta'd – all errors are mine and I freely own them.  
> 

**March 16 – 6pm**

She wanted him to take her to dinner – tomorrow. What kind of a woman expects an Irishman to miss St. Patrick’s Day at the pub? Especially when the man owns the pub! So sorry _, a rún_ **.** He’d be at McCarty’s with his friends tomorrow night.

Ah, his sweet Irish Rose. Too bad she thought she could tie the lad down. He sent roses, a bracelet, and goodbye note to her. T’was time to bid a fond farewell to Ms. Rosalie Hale.

 Setting his feet on his desk, Emmett watches the bustle of activity around his bar.

Ah… life is good.


	2. Chapter 2

**March 16 – 7pm**

 

Itching to join the festivities Emmett leaves his desk and the video feed to take a turn behind the bar. Pulling a Guinness or two, he jokes with the old-timers that hold down the end of the counter.

“Where’s your pretty blonde, McCarty?” Old Joe yells.

“Put her out to pasture, just like every good nag should be when she’s run her course,” Emmett retorts, garnering a hearty laugh from the patrons crowding the bar.

“Ahh, the lady tried t’ tie him down. Foolish chit! Even the fae canna’ tame our Em.” Emmett’s cousin Maggie winks before she sashays away.


	3. Chapter 3

**March 16 – 9pm**

****

“ **Slainte’!** ”

A raucous cheer goes up, accompanied by a round on the house when the Blackhawks score. With the team on the road against the Stars, Mccarty’s has been bustling all night. 

“Those cowpokes can’t play hockey!” Joe snorts, slapping Emmett’s arm. “You shoulda gone pro, boy; showed ‘em how to play smashmouth.”

“Nah, Joe, Da needed me here. McCarty’s is good enough for me. Dreams are for little girls and fae, anyway,” he replies, tossing another beer up for Maggie to serve. 

“Best watch yerself. Ya don’ want t’ be offending the Faerie King afore St. Pat’s,” she warns.


	4. Chapter 4

**March 16 – 10pm**

****

 

“You’re wrong, Maggie, my girl! Luck is what you make it, not coincidence or chance.”

They’ve had this argument countless times. Honestly, Emmett provokes her just to “ _get her Irish up_ ”, so to speak. Maggie has only been in the States for five years, a bit of the Old Country still sticks to her shoes.

“Oh ho! So says t’ man who carries a four leaf clover and hangs a horseshoe ov’r his pub door. Yer a hypocrite, is what ye are, Emmett McCarty!” She spins away, a whirling dervish of red hair and snapping blue eyes. “Just wait, boyo!”


	5. Chapter 5

**March 16 – 11pm**

****

 

The bar is still packed; the game in the last period, the Blackhawks in the lead. Four rounds on the house already. Even the kitchen is still busy. Every ring of the register makes his smile that much broader. Maggie’s still carrying on, but he’s tuned her out.

Emmet knows about luck. Hadn’t a boy with barely a passing college education turned his Da’s bar into the most popular place in town? It hadn’t been just luck, though. Sweat, tears, and late nights had been the real magic.

He snorts.

Fae? Hah! He’ll believe in fairies when he meets one.


	6. Chapter 6

**March 17 – 12am**

****

 

The crowd starts to thin out and Emmett sends Kate, the extra waitress, home. Maggie will stay anyway; she might as well be working.

“So, ye have yer next pigeon lined up yet?” she teases, wiping down the empty tables. “That Rose sure dinna’ last long. Then again, none o’ yer lasses do.”

“They want marriage and babies, Mags. I like my life the way it is right now. – carefree, not answering to anything but the bar.”

“And the bar’s gonna hug ya when yer old? Maybe yer needing t’ find the right person, no’ the right now person, Em.”


	7. Chapter 7

**March 17 –** **1am**

****

 

Yesterday’s paper is scattered all over a table in the corner. Gathering the pages to drop in the recycling bin, Emmett’s attention is drawn to an article on the parade. The route will pass right in front of McCarty’s. They’re opening early and serving breakfast to take advantage of the crowds. Scanning down the page, he sees…

 _Him_.

A face he’s tried to forget.

Memories Emmett can’t erase, no matter how many women he tries to drown himself in.

“A friend?” Maggie asks, seeing his focus.

“Just someone I used to know,” Emmett replies, unable to tell her the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**March 17 – 2am**

** **

 

The doors are locked, the lights off, the tills counted and in the safe, but still Emmett sits. Maggie’s words echo in his mind.

She didn’t know; no one did. They couldn’t.

He’d felt something more, once upon a time.

The memory of emerald eyes and hair the color of a Beltane fire returns unbidden from the vault he’d buried it in long ago.

When a night with too much conversation and too much booze led to revelations.

A heated glance.

A touch.

Kisses went too far and inhibitions were lost.

Looking back now, Emmett knew he’d always wanted more.


	9. Chapter 9

**March 17 – 3am**

****

 

Giving up on sleep, Emmett grabs a blanket and crawls onto the fire escape. Shivering in the late winter cold, he lets go and remembers.

***

 _He_ 'd come from old money, while the McCarty money smelled like the kraut jar where Emmett's mother stored it. They’d been slotted into the same dorm room – two twenty-one year old boys with a penchant for drinking, fighting, and getting laid. With no Voice of Reason, it’d been a miracle either of them had passed.

Emmett liked looking at him.

Good Catholic boys didn’t think like that.

For  _him_ , he’d have walked away from good.


	10. Chapter 10

**March 17 – 4am**

****

 

 _He'd_ watched Emmett, too, when _he_ thought Emmett wouldn't notice.

 _His_ pink tongue slipped between plump rosy lips, while _his_ eyes lingered too long on Emmett’s body when Emmett stepped from the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel.

Emmett began forgetting the towel, hoping _he'd_ make the first move.

And when Emmett showered, it'd been _his_ face he’d imagined while fisting his cock. _His_ lips, glistening with spit, wrapping around him – tasting, swallowing. The thoughts had consumed Emmett, until he’d shuddered through his release, _his_ name lost when Emmett bit his arm to keep from shouting it out loud.

_Edward._


	11. Chapter 11

**March 17 – 5am**

****

 

Frozen and exhausted, Emmett collapses back into bed, knowing the alarm will ring too soon.

His restless dreams are filled with that first night, when shower fantasies became drunken realities.

***

“Let me try one thing,” Edward had whispered while leaning closer - secret glances turning to lust-filled kisses.

Their hands were everywhere at once, clothes left behind like a secret path to hidden pleasures.

It all returns to play out in a Technicolor loop while Emmett sleeps.

Silken steel surrounded by velvet heat.

Needy searching strokes.

Gasping thrusts.

And heavy panting breaths accompanying the pleading cries for _more – harder – faster_.


	12. Chapter 12

**March 17 – 8am**

****

 

Emmett wakes drenched in sweat, sheets and blankets tangled around his body, and his dick achingly hard. Slamming a fist into the mattress, he huffs out a deep breath, then scrubs his hands over his face.

FUCK!

Today isn’t the day for this. He has less than thirty minutes to get to the pub and help with breakfast. He crawls into an icy shower, unwilling to revisit his dreams in the harsh light of day. No use pining over what he’s lost.

The one time Emmett’s Irish luck had failed him ended up being the one person he can’t forget.


	13. Chapter 13

**March 17 – 8:30am**

****

 

Swiping a hand across the damp mirror, Emmett studies his reflection. Nothing’s changed, not really. Maybe a few lines around the eyes, dark circles shadowing them after a night of little sleep and taunting memories. He wonders how much Edward has changed.

Does Edward remember?

Has he ever thought about them?

Emmett could talk to him, what would it hurt?

Was it worth the risk to find out?

Dragging on well-worn jeans, Emmett digs out the tee from the parade organizers.

Green for St. Pat’s; its tradition.

So is the Jameson’s Emmett will drown in if he doesn’t find Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

**March 17 – 9am**

****

 

“You’re late!” Riley yells from the kitchen, while Kate rushes by with a loaded tray. Walking into the backroom, Emmett flips him off. It’s his pub, he’s entitled once in a while. Dragging on an apron, he helps man the grills. Maggie hurries in behind him, tying on her apron and grabbing a tray.

“Ya look like hammered shit, cuz,” she chirps, bumping his shoulder. “Need t’ talk?”

Emmett shakes his head. He wouldn’t know where to begin.

“Later,’ she insists, then chats up the customers until they rush to the streets when they hear the first band.

It’s started.


	15. Chapter 15

**March 17 – 10am**

****

 

High school marching bands, cars filled with local dignitaries, floats.

Looking for a copper-haired man in this crowd is like searching for a needle in a haystack, but Emmett has to try. The entire staff hits the sidewalk, laughing and pointing. Ignoring them, he keeps looking.

“It’s him, isn’t it? The one in t’ paper,” Maggie whispers. “He’s why ye have no peace.”

Emmett glances down at her elfin face, unsure how to answer.

“Tis okay, **_a rún_** _.”_ Her hands smooth the t-shirt pulled tight across his chest. “Follow the path t’ find yer heart, don’ turn away from love.”


	16. Chapter 16

**March 17 – 11am**

****

 

Emmett widens his stance, holding his balance against the shifting crowd, then pulls Maggie in front of him to keep her safe. Resting his hands on her shoulder, he returns his attention to the action on the street.

Another float moves into view, decorated to look like rolling hills above a glen. The platform shakes under the storming feet of the Trinity Dancers dressed like faeries. The intricate footwork distracts Emmett until Maggie grips his hand, pointing to a man lounged on a throne in the middle of the float. Bronze hair blazes under the winter sun.

“Tis him, Em.”


	17. Chapter 17

**March 17 – 11am**

****

 

Knowing it’s impossible, Emmett’s certain he sees the vibrant green sparkle of Edward’s eyes. Clad in fitted black breeches and a brightly colored tunic, he looks every part of the king he portrays. Edward waves to the crowd, his face a wreath of smiles.

Until their eyes connect.

Maggie squeezes Emmett’s hand tighter. “Oh, and a handsome man, your Faerie King is, too, cuz. Ye’ canna let him away again.”

Edward’s eyes snap to the sign bearing the family name overhead, then back to Emmett and Maggie.

The smile slips.

He falters, just a moment, but it’s enough.

He remembers.


	18. Chapter 18

** March 17 – 11:30am**

****

 

Emmett’s eyes follow the float until it’s no longer visible. Once it’s gone, Maggie drags him back into the pub, straight to his office. He can’t avoid talking any longer.

“Sit,” She shoves Emmett into a chair. “Start talkin’. Who is he? An’ why is he no’ been here with ye these las’ five years?”

In starts and stutters, Emmett tries to explain.

“We made choices, Mags. We did what our families wanted.”

“What ‘bout yer happiness? Are ye no’ entitled to it? Tha’ man has no’ forgotten ye, either. Mark my words, we’ll see him afore the night’s ov’r.”


	19. Chapter 19

**March 17 – 12pm**

****

 

Maggie places a kiss on Emmett’s cheek and offers a final bit of advice.

“Dinna’ hide who ye’ are to please others - no one is happy then. T’will be fine. Is he no’ the Faerie King? Trust the magic, _a rún_.”

Leaving Emmett to his memories, she retreats out front.

***

_Da’s cancer had gone undetected until too late. Mom had called, begging Emmett to come to the hospital. Within a week he’d passed, leaving Emmett to carry on the family name and tradition. Choosing duty over Edward, he’d moved home and tried to be who they expected him to be._


	20. Chapter 20

**March 17 – 1pm**

****

 

Neither of them were ready to face the truth then, and Emmett had avoided it ever since.

If Emmett couldn't have who he wanted, what difference did it make?

So he'd endured.

Emmett pulls yesterday's paper out, devouring the article for clues about who Edward is now.

The smile is forced.

The eyes once so full of life; now look empty.

The newest, youngest member of the Board of Directors at Cullen Enterprises.

A recluse, shunning society since his parents' death.

Never seen at business functions with anyone.

One of Chicago's most eligible bachelors.

Had Edward tried and failed, too?


	21. Chapter 21

**March 17 – 2pm**

****

 

Emmett’s attention is pulled away by a gentle knock, followed by his mother’s lilting voice.

He stands when she enters, wrapping him in her slender arms.

“Yer cousin says tha’ yer troubled. Is somethin’ wrong here at t’ pub?”

She sits in the chair he’d just vacated, waiting for an answer.

“I canna’ help if ye dinna’ talk to me, _a rún._ ”

“Have you ever regretted doing something you thought was the right thing?”

Her warbling laugh fills the room.

“Everrah day, son. We wouldna’ be human if we dinna’ regret somethin’.”

Emmett’s eyes flick to the paper.

She notices.


	22. Chapter 22

**March 17 – 2pm**

****

 

“Is tha’ no’ yer friend from school, the one ye lived wit’ for a time?”

She studies Emmett, her perceptive eyes miss nothing.

“So ‘tis tha’ way with him is it?”

He wavers, his eyes pleading that she understand and accept what he’s struggled with for years.

She nods, determination settling over her features.

“And if ‘tis so, why have ye no’ said somethin’ sooner? Why t’ lasses? Why t’ lies?”

She stands, resting her hand against Emmett’s cheek.

“I canna’ say I understand why ye dinna’ come to me sooner, but it doesna’ mean I love ye any less.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**March 17 – 2:30pm**

****

 

Emmett breathes a sigh of relief, before realization sets in.

“I saw him in the parade, on one of the floats.  He saw me, too, standing with Maggie in front of the pub. What if he thinks-?”

He couldn’t finish the thought.

“If ‘tis meant to be, Em, he’ll find ye. He knows where yer at. Dinna’ fash yerself, _a rún._ ” She opens the door, adding “Now, ye have a pub full o’ customers tha’ need yer attention. What say ye tha’ we tend t’ them? If he doesna’ show, we’ll worry about it t’morra.”

She’s right, she always is.


	24. Chapter 24

**March 17 – 7pm**

****

 

Emmett works the bar, attention divided between the bell over the door and the faces seated around him.

The sun has set, the crowds becoming rowdier as the night progresses.

Jokes flow easily with each draught pulled, conviviality filling the air with the shouted greetings to welcome newcomers.

The music weaves its spell and Old Joe spins Katie onto the open floor for a reel.

Maggie drags Emmett, protesting, from behind the bar to join her.

Amid cheers of encouragement, he gives in, smiling and laughing while they dance.

Until the door jangles, and a coppery flash catches his eye. 


	25. Chapter 25

**March 17 – 8pm**

****

 

Emmett stops, not noticing when Maggie breathlessly bumps into him.

Leaning up, she kisses his mouth, then follows his gaze.

A quiet “Oh” escapes her, lost to everyone but Emmett in the noisy room.

Pain flares then shutters in Edward’s eyes, before he turns and walks back out the heavy wooden door.

Helpless, Emmett takes a step forward.

“What are ye’ doin’ standing here, ye daft fool? Go!”

Maggie shoves him.

“An’ dinna’ come back withou’ him, ye’ hear?” she yells after him as he wrenches open the door.

Breaking into a run, Emmett follows Edward, desperately shouting his name.


	26. Chapter 26

**March 17 – 8:30pm**

****

 

“Edward, wait! Damn it, stop and talk to me!”

Pausing near a street lamp, its thready glow illuminates his anguish.

“I shouldn’t have come. I didn’t want to intrude, but I’d hoped… Well, it doesn’t matter what I hoped.”

He looks away.

“Your wife is lovely. I suppose congratulations are in order?”

Flabbergasted, Emmett can’t speak.

“It’s okay, Emmett. I’ll go. Your secret’s safe.”

Emmett lays a restraining hand on his arm.

“Please… just wait.”

Edward stops.

“I have no secrets, not anymore. Look at me, Edward.”

His tortured gaze meets Emmett’s hopeful one.

“And I don’t have a wife.”


	27. Chapter 27

**March 17 – 9pm**

****

 

“Maggie’s my cousin, my closest friend. She knows everything.”

Edward’s eyebrow lifts, the remembered smile curling his lip.

“Almost everything,” Emmett amends.

“You never called, not a word after you’d moved home.”

Emmett shakes his head, looking back toward the glowing sign over the pub.

“I tried to be what they wanted,” then turns back to the only face he’s ever loved.

“It wouldn’t have been fair to let you think we could ever be more, not when I thought I couldn’t give you everything.”

Touching his cheek, Emmett hesitates, then brushes Edward’s lips with his.

“Stay with me… please.”


	28. Chapter 28

**March 17 – 10pm**

****

 

They slowly walk back, fingers intertwined. They share what’s happened during the five years they've been apart.

Edward came out to his parents shortly after Emmett left, not willing to hide anymore.

He tells Emmett he tried to date, but it never worked out.

Emmett reveals how Maggie put the clues together, and that his mother wants to understand.

Edward stops them at the alley next to the pub. “Now that the truth’s out, what do you want?”

Emmett slides his arms around Edward’s waist, drawing him closer.

“You,” he whispers, before pouring his heart into a kiss. “Only you.”


	29. Chapter 29

**March 17 – 11pm**

****

 

Edward gestures toward the door.

“Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait; I don’t expect to meet them right away.”

Emmett shakes his head.

“I don’t want to lose you, now that I’ve found you again.”

He looks inside. It’s busy, but his staff has everything under control.

Decided, he pulls out his phone and calls his cousin.

“Did ye find yer King?”

“Ay, I’ve found him; we’re out front.”

He laughs when she waves at him through the window, then says he won’t be back for the night.

“Breakfast t’morra, then. Wit’ yer man.”


	30. Chapter 30

**March 17 – 11:30pm**

****

 

Jackets hit the floor, shirts following close behind.

Pressing Emmett against the door, Edward’s mouth blazes a scorching trail across his skin.

“I…”

“I want…”

Words are lost amidst desperate touches, their bodies warming under each other’s hands.

Pulling back, panting, Emmett grabs Edward’s wrists.

“Wait, babe. We’ve got forever. I want this to be right, not just right now.”

He leads Edward to his room, savoring each moment, cherishing them.

Emmett slowly undresses Edward, finding his memories have failed to do justice.

Dropping to his knees, Emmett supplicates himself to the only person to ever hold his heart.


	31. Chapter 31

**March 18 – Midnight**

****

 

Emmett rests his forehead against Edward’s stomach, calloused hands traversing up long thighs to cup his sculpted ass.

Edward’s elegant fingers comb through Emmett’s hair, sending shivers cascading through him.

His lips tease and taste Edward’s skin, nipping a path from his hip bone until Emmet’s nose is nestled in the tight, trimmed curls at his base.

Breathing deep, he inhales the long-forgotten essence: part musk, part spice, wholly Edward.

Edward twitches from the onslaught, nails digging into Emmett’s shoulders.

Edward’s voice is thick, choked with the weighty emotions that permeate the room.

“Don’t tease, Em; I’ve waited too long.”


	32. Chapter 32

**March 18 –time stops**

****

 

Hesitation clouds his every movement.

 Emmett moistens his dry lips and glances up through hooded lashes, suddenly nervous.

He feels Edward shiver, emerald eyes gone dark with desire.

Desire for Emmett.

His palm ghosts across Emmett’s jaw, tracing the tension in his neck.

Running his tongue across the glistening tip before him, Emmett collects the pre-come gathered there.

The taste overwhelms his senses and he pulls Edward closer, wanting, needing, all of him.

Nerves disappear, replaced with confidence when Edward moans, begging for more.

Clenching Edward’s hips tighter, Emmett swallows deep, eyes closing when Edward erupts with a thrusting shout.


	33. Chapter 33

**March 18 –time stops**

****

 

They fall together to the bed, Edward stretching over Emmett.

Splaying his hands across Emmett’s ribs, he sucks a hardened nipple, savaging the tender skin with his teeth.

He presses into a sinewed thigh, cock thickening, each touchdriving Emmett to desperation.

Emmett arches into Edward, their shafts dragging against each other.

A hand travels his side, drawing through the crease of his hip.

Emmett bucks in response, unable to contain his need.

Sparks of electricity jolt every nerve. 

Edward’s touch brings Emmett to life, ensnaring him in his magic.

Restoring, once again, Emmett’s belief in dreams, love, and luck.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**March 18 – time stops**

****

 

With gentle hands, Emmett preps him.

Edward’s lips claim Emmett’s, tongues stroking, twining, revealing words they struggle to find.

He steadies Edward’s hips when he lifts himself, reaching between their sweat-slicked bodies.

Excruciatingly slow, Edward sinks down, stretching to accommodate Emmett’s girth.

Emmett’s breath hitches, eyes struggling to focus on the man moving above him.

Lost in the consuming sensations, Edward tangles their fingers together to brace himself.

Hips roll and thrust, every movement matched and answered.

Emmett shakes, toes curling into the mattress.

Moans fill the air, stuttering cries for more.

Tight, engulfing heat surrounds him, welcoming him home.


	35. Chapter 35

**March 18 – Forever begins**

****

 

Emmett holds him close, afraid Edward will disappear with the approaching sunrise.

Limbs entangled; one begins where the other ends.

A contentment Emmett hasn’t felt in years washes over him, the peace he’s craved finding him once more.

With murmured words, they remember the past.

Reluctantly, Emmett confesses his present.

Sharing hopes and fears, they dream of forever.

Together, always together.

A dash of magic, a push of fate, and a bit of Irish luck all conspired to right a foolish man’s misguided actions.

Maggie’s jesting words had been truth. The Faerie King had claimed Emmett once and for all.


End file.
